


This Isn't Happening

by AndTheStoryGoes (wishiwerebella)



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Camp Mars Imagine, F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishiwerebella/pseuds/AndTheStoryGoes
Summary: Jen's pretty sure she's letting her fangirl brain run wild. There's no way Jared freaking Leto is flirting with her, right?!





	1. Chapter 1

She was absolutely certain that Jared freaking Leto was staring at her. Then she shook her head and pinched herself because of course he wasn’t. Was he? No. That’s ridiculous. Just stop. Was he pointing in her direction? She turned her head slowly, trying to see what he was pointing towards, but there was nothing behind her but empty space. The guy he was talking to laughed and Jared lightly punched his arm. Jennifer kept walking down the path, eyes down, focusing on the packed dirt beneath her feet. The fangirl side of her brain was obviously giving her delusions.

Except now she could swear she was being followed. This part of camp was nearly deserted at this hour because there was so much going on elsewhere. Tomo was in the kitchen judging Cupcake Wars and Shannon had added an impromptu meditation session to the schedule this morning and several dozen people had jumped at the opportunity. When all of Jen’s cabin mates had announced that’s where they were headed she decided to take the opportunity for a little quiet alone time and wandered off. This place was so beautiful, just walking the paths was a meditation of sorts, especially to an introvert like her. After wandering the less traveled paths around the camp, Jen was now headed back to civilization, as it were, to meet up with her friends. Shannon’s class should be wrapping up any time now, she figured.

Except now she was sure she was being followed because she could hear footsteps close behind her. Its not that she was scared, the entire camp had this safe feeling that was palpable. But the introvert inside her was screaming that she wasn’t ready to end her solitude and silence just yet. Jen sped up her steps a bit, seeing the field of seated campers engaged in quiet meditation just over the hill. 

Noticing a shady spot off to the side of the field, Jen speed-walked her way over and dropped her bag and water bottle gently to the ground. As she did, she could see who was following her out of the corner of her eye. Jared. Trying to keep the butterflies in her stomach from escaping, Jen less than gracefully dropped to the ground on her knees and closed her eyes, trying to blend in with the others meditating just a few feet away. Her palms rested on her knees and she found herself slipping into the meditation easily as the sound of gentle music played nearby. She had already been so relaxed on her walk, it was easy to slip back into that contemplative state.

Only now her butterflies were acting up again and her senses were on high alert as the thought of Jared drifted through her mind. An involuntary smile graced her lips and she heard a man chuckle from in front of her. Jen took a deep breath and opened her eyes, expecting that her mind was playing tricks on her and she would see nothing. Instead, standing not three feet from her was Jared freaking Leto. She gulped.

“Interesting meditation pose,” Jared noted, taking a small step closer and keeping his voice down so as not to disturb the others. Everyone else in the field was sitting crosslegged, a few had laid back, but no one else was positioned like her. On her knees, legs spread, palms resting on her knees facing up, eyes down. The submissive pose felt natural to her, and she hadn’t realized what she’d done when she dropped to the ground earlier in an attempt to avoid interaction with her mystery stalker. Her mouth dropped open a little but no words came out. Her mind was blank. What does one to say to Jared Leto while kneeling at his feet? “I’m Jared,” he introduced himself.

You’re Jared. No shit. Jen rolled her eyes. “I know who you are,” she managed to form words. Okay butterflies, calm down! “I’m Jennifer,” and that’s all the words she could manage right now.

“Nice to meet you.” Part of her wanted to wipe the amused smirk off his face, the other part wanted to disappear into a hole in the ground and never come back. “Is that position comfortable?” Jared asked with a raised eyebrow. Jen hadn’t moved a muscle since he approached her and wasn’t certain she could gather the brain capacity necessary to do so now and speak at the same time.

“Its a fairly natural position to me, so yes,” she answered, dropping her eyes to the ground as she blushed. She took a deep breath, possibly her first since she opened her eyes to find Jared standing there, and let it out slowly.

Jared took another step closer and crouched down in front of her. Jen’s posture stiffened and her eyes darted all around. Literally ten feet away were nearly 50 meditating campers, including all her friends. How was no one else seeing this?! “Do you do a lot of meditating at home, Jennifer?” he asked, his voice nearly a whisper so their conversation wouldn’t be overheard. Her name coming out of his mouth would be seared into her brain forever.

“No, I think walking is more meditative for me,” Jen responded honestly, trying not to lose her cool at this point. Another deep breath in, “but before I broke up with my last boyfriend I used to find myself in this position a lot,” she said with a teasing lilt, much to her own astonishment. Are you flirting with Jared Leto?! The butterflies worked overtime to escape her chest now.

“Really?” Jared asked, that smirk back on his face. He leaned forward, resting his right hand to the side of her neck, his thumb almost brushing across her windpipe, and whispered in her ear, “You look good like that, Jennifer.” And then he stood up and walked away. 

Jen’s brain short circuited. She was suddenly aware of a lot of movement going on around her, and jumped when a hand came down on her shoulder from behind. “Jen, I didn’t think you’d be joining us!” Heather, one of Jen’s cabin mates, said holding out a hand to help Jen to her feet. Jen took it and stood, eyes once again darting around, searching.

“Yeah, I just caught the very end,” she replied, her mind still reeling. Heather threw an arm around her.

“Lets get going, we have enough time for a dip in the pool before we go change for COM tonight. I’m so excited!” Jen grabbed up her bag and water bottle and let Heather guide her towards the pool. Maybe submerging herself in cold water would help clear her head.

A few hours later they were all dressed in their concert outfits, makeup flawless and not a hair out of place. Normally Jen wouldn’t bother with all this but she let Heather help her perfect her eyeliner and put her hair up just this once. She told herself it was just for fun and ignored the voice in her head that said she hoped Jared noticed her effort. 

The concert was amazing, of course, and everyone had an amazing time singing along and dancing and screaming. Their group was far enough towards the back of the crowd that Jen was able to relax, certain that Jared couldn’t pick her out of the crowd from back here even if he was trying. Which he wasn’t, of course he wasn’t, right? She shook off the fangirl delusions in her head for the umpteenth time this weekend and lost herself to the music. 

Jen was having a blast right up until they started playing The Kill, and Jared jumped off the stage and started wandering through the crowd. Jared did this at nearly every show, it wasn’t anything special, except that the way he was moving was a direct path towards Jen and her friends. Heather and the others kept dancing and signing along, completely oblivious. Jen froze, her eyes tracking his movement as he got closer and closer, parting the crowd, singing, “Come, break me down, bury me, bury me I am finished with you, you, you” as he touched outstretched hands and brushed shoulders with elated echelon throughout the audience. Jen was just trying not to panic as her heart raced and her knees went weak. 

Suddenly Jared was standing right in front of her. People all around them had their hands in the air and were reaching for him and screaming, but Jen felt like everything had slowed to a crawl as her eyes met his and he definitely held her gaze. 

“Look in my eyes, you're killing me, killing me,” he sang, reaching out for her hand, which was by her side as she stood there paralyzed. He squeezed her hand in his, brushing his thumb across her palm.

“All I wanted was you” Did he just wink? He fucking winked. Someone else had to have seen that, right? Jared broke eye contact and disappeared into the crowd before Jen had a chance to take a full breath. Heather grabbed Jen’s arm, pulling her attention from the god-like man making his way back to the stage.

“Oh my god, he’s so gorgeous,” Heather gushed. Jen blinked. Heather hugged her and she felt just a little more grounded. 

“He really is,” Jen agreed, finally remembering how to breath and move. She watched the rest of the concert in a euphoric glow. 

When it was over people scattered surprisingly quickly. Jared had a late night hike planned so some people were rushing to change before that. Others were running to get a good spot at Drum Circle with Shannon. Some were just exhausted and heading to bed so they could get a good nights sleep and do it all again tomorrow. Their group had made it nearly halfway back to the cabin when Jen realized she didn’t have her sweatshirt with her. She assured the group she’d be fine on her own and ran back to get it, hoping no one else had snatched it up in the meantime.

“Fuck,” she cursed at the empty ground around where they had been standing. Her favorite sweatshirt was nowhere to be seen.

“Everything okay?” His voice made her jump and clutch her chest. “Sorry, i didn’t mean to scare you,” Jared ran his hand down her arm in a calming gesture that had the exact opposite effect.

“I forgot my sweatshirt earlier and its gone now. Its my own damn fault, I should have been paying more attention,” Jen rushed out her explanation. “Are you...?” In the adrenaline rush of being scared by Jared and pissed about her missing sweatshirt she’d almost lost her filter and asked if he was fucking with her on purpose. She thanked ever deity available she’d found the sense to shut up mid-sentence. 

Mercifully, Jared ignored her half-formed sentence. “I’ll grab you a new one from the merch booth. You’re going on the hike tonight and we can’t have you freezing the whole time,” Jared said.

“Oh, I’m not planning on going. I have two left feet, I’ll trip and wipeout before we’ve made it ten yards, and you really don't have to do that. I should keep better track of my things,” Jen responded, relieved she was starting to be able to form actual complete sentences around this man.

“I wasn’t asking if you were going, Jennifer, I was telling you,” Jared gave her an admonishing look, his voice getting quiet. “I’ll see you there in half an hour and I’ll have a sweatshirt for you.” Then he was walking back towards the stage, giving instructions to one of the techs like he hadn’t just dumbfounded her as completely as he had.

Jen turned and headed back towards her cabin, feeling like every movement was slow motion. Did Jared Leto just order her to go on the night hike with him? Who did he think he was? Right, Jen, like you’re not gonna do exactly as he says when he says it like that. That tone of voice should be 100% illegal in all 50 states. And she’s got to remember to tell him to call her Jen, no one calls her by her full name. She had just been so nervous when she’d introduced herself it slipped out. Get it together Jen. Only in your fangirl dreams are you having another conversation with Jared freaking Leto that you’ll have the chance to tell him to just call you Jen, like he’d need to keep using your name. What is happening?

At that moment Jen was exceedingly grateful for her subconscious mind because it apparently knew what was going on and had told her legs to head over to the trailhead where a few echelon were already gathering in anticipation of the hike. A staffer handed out a few flashlights, but announced there weren’t enough for everyone, so people needed to share. Jen stood off to the edge of the group. She was uncertain about doing the hike already, but in the dark without a flashlight, her anxiety increased.

“Alright, everybody buddy up and lets go have some fun!” Jared’s booming voice sounded from behind her as he approached the group and she flinched, slightly startled. What was it with this man and sneaking up behind her? She turned towards him, noticing the bright blue sweatshirt in his hand, and smiled. “For you,” he said quietly, holding out the sweatshirt rolled up in his hands for her to put her arms and head into. As she slid into he he pulled the fabric down, caressing her sides, his hands resting on her hips for just a moment. Her breath caught in her throat.

“Thanks,” she managed to croak out. Once again the little bubble around them burst as the group seemed to surround them, waiting for instructions from Jared.

“We’re gonna head out this way, and I don’t know, we’ll just see where we end up, okay?” He raised his voice a bit so he could be sure everyone heard him. Jared started walking and the gaggle of echelon followed him onto the trail. “Be nice and share the flashlights. We’ll plan this better next time and have more, sorry guys.”

Jen’s brain seemed to have short circuited, and as everyone headed off she stayed routed to the spot. It had really been a long, sort of confusing day. Maybe she should just count her blessings and end it here, go get some sleep and clear her obviously deranged head. Then she felt a hand at the base of her back, nudging, and she jumped back to her senses.

“Lets all try to keep up. We don’t want to lose anyone in the woods. Keep an eye on your flashlight buddies, guys,” Jared teased, having circled back when he noticed her absence. Jared pushed Jen along the trail until her brain and feet finally connected and she started moving of her own accord. “You okay there?” Jared asked, smiling but sounding worried. Jen shook her head.

“Fine. Long day. Kind of a brain melting sort of day. And I don’t have a flashlight buddy so...” Jen started responding.

“I will be your flashlight buddy,” Jared assured her in that quiet tone again, bumping his hip against hers as they walked. “Come on, there is this great rock face a few minutes in that I’ve been dying to try and climb!” Jared spoke loudly, turning his head over his shoulder at the line of campers trailing behind them. Jared’s strides were long and he walked so fast hardly anyone could keep up. Jen was only managing out of determination not to lose the light and make a fool of herself tripping or falling in front of Jared. A few times she’d almost stumbled and threw her arms out for balance. Jared had caught her arm once or twice to steady her, each time sending a fresh jolt of excitement through her. 

Jared waited a moment at the base of the rock wall he’d wanted to reach while the rest of the hikers caught up to them. The few who had managed to keep up were asking questions about camp and hiking and climbing, which he answered politely. When most everyone had caught up, Jared turned and faced the wall with a look of determination. He handed Jen the flashlight, aiming it at the wall. “Hold this right here for me,” he instructed, and she did as asked. Jared found hand holds and footholds along the wall Jen couldn’t even see and scaled to the top in no time. It was really incredible to watch. He stood at the top for a few minutes, looking up at the stars and out over the landscape, taking it all in. The whole group was in a calm, almost meditative state as they took in the beauty around them. 

Jared somehow managed to scurry down from the back side of the cliff face and popped up behind Jen once again as she stood craning her neck, looking at the stars. Jared wrapped his hand around hers, holding the flashlight, and lingered for several moments before taking it from her. “Its getting late, I guess we should head back, huh guys?” Jared addressed the group, shining the flashlight at his feet and gesturing for Jen to follow. 

It was strange, Jen noticed, he didn’t shine the light directly in front of himself. Jared kept the light steady pointing down at his feet, casting a wide circle of light around him. It was then that Jen realized she had naturally fallen into step just behind him, to his right. He was aiming the light so that she could follow him easily. The thought made her smile widely.

Jen was exhausted, probably the whole group was. Jared didn’t set a slow pace and it was well after midnight by the time the trailhead came back into view. But everyone had had fun, getting to talk to Jared a little and watch his monkey self in action. Jen was relieved her clumsy self had managed the entire hike without any major missteps. Of course as soon as the thought went through her head, she had jinxed herself. They were close enough to camp that light was beginning to filter onto the trail, and Jared turned the flashlight off. He turned and was walking backwards, saying goodbyes to the group when Jen’s foot caught on a tree root that crossed the path and down she went. Jared threw his arms out and tried to stop her from falling, but he was too far ahead to grab her in time. 

She winced and cursed, “Fuck,” loudly. She’d landed on a rock with her left hand and it was bleeding. Both knees were scraped up pretty badly. And once again, Jen found herself on her knees at Jared Leto’s feet. He knelt down to help her up, motioning away the other helpful hands of the group that had reached out for her as well.

“Are you okay?” Jared asked, helping her to her feet. She winced in pain again as her knees ached from the movement. Blood dripped from the cut on her hand. “Okay, I’m going to take you to the medical building,” Jared said a hasty goodbye to the group and ushered Jen away, holding the sleeve of her sweatshirt against the cut on her hand. “You’ve ruined your new sweatshirt already, I’ll have to get you another one” Jared commented, trying to distract her from the pain of her injuries.

“I can’t take a second sweatshirt from you, that’s just greedy,” Jen replied, trying to smile, her voice laced with pain. 

“Cut hand, scraped knees, any other injuries?” Jared asked, assessing her condition as he took a set of keys out of his fanny pack and unlocked the door to a building. He held the door open for her and shut and locked it behind them. 

“Pretty sure I twisted my ankle. Jarred my back a little. I’m gonna be sore in the morning, and not in a good way,” the words were out of Jen’s mouth before she thought it through and she blushed as she heard what she said.

Jared led her down the hallway and unlocked another room, flipped on the lights and stood aside letting her enter before closing and locking the door again. “Sit on the bed, Jennifer” he instructed, letting go of her and rummaging in a cabinet behind her. Jen did as instructed, wincing as he knees bent. Jared pulled a first aid kit out of the closet and set it on the nightstand, opening it up. He reached for her sweatshirt, the bottom half of her sleeve covered in blood and the rest covered in dirt, and pulled it over her head gently.

“Its Jen, actually,” she told him, starting to look around the room for something to focus on to distract from the pain. That’s when she realized they were not in a nurses office. “Where are we?”

Jared swept his hand under her knees gently turner her gently to lay along the bed, having noticed that bending the scraped flesh was hurting her. “My room. This late at night there won’t be anyone in the nurses office and I knew I had this kit in here, so...” Jared trailed off as he dabbed at the cut on her hand with a wipe from the kit. “Sorry, its gonna sting, and not in a good way,” he teased, parroting her words from before.

“This is not happening,” Jen thought out loud, causing him to smirk. “Ow!” She tried to pull her hand away but he held her wrist in an iron grip, finishing cleaning the cut. “Fuck!” she cursed again.

“You really like that word, Jen” Jared noted, wrapping a bandage around her hand.

“Sorry, its been one of those days,” she exhaled hard, wincing again.

“Don’t apologize, I like hearing that word come out of your sweet, innocent looking mouth.” Jared cracked the seal on an ice pack and placed it on her ankle before moving on to cleaning her knees. She’d ripped holes through both legs of her yoga pants. Jared rolled them up, his hands skimming along her legs as he worked. She silently thanked the universe that it was summer so she’d shaved recently. He worked in silence for a few moments because Jen couldn’t think of any decent way to respond to that. “Color?” Jared broke the silence.

“Green,” Jen had responded immediately without thinking, before realizing the exchange they’d just had. “Wait, what?” 

Jared chuckled. “Just checking in. I had a feeling you’d respond correctly based on our conversation earlier today... There. All cleaned up. Here,” He handed her two Tylenol from the kit and helped her to sit up, leaning back against the headboard. “Can you have Tylenol?” he asked, handing her a water bottle. She nodded and took the pills while he put the kit away.

“Thanks,” she muttered, moving awkwardly given her pain, to stand, but he put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

“Stay. Rest. I’ll go crash in Shannon’s room tonight. You need to stay off that ankle. We’ll get a golf cart to take you back in the morning, which is only,” he looked at his watch, “five hours from now. So get some sleep.”

Jen sat there speechless. Does one turn down Jared Leto when he tell you to sleep in his bed? No, no way. But now what? While she was processing mentally a shiver ran through her body. It really did get cold here at night and she only now realized that she wasn’t wearing her sweatshirt anymore. She really had to start paying attention around this man. Jared, of course, was paying complete attention and noticed her shiver. He pulled the thick blanket up from the foot of the bed and tucked her in. 

“Thanks,” she mumbled again, unable to think of anything else to say. Jared leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

“Sweet Dreams, Jen,” he said and then turned and plopped down on the couch across the room, closing his eyes and looking utterly at peace.

“I thought you were gonna go to Shannon’s room?” she asked.

“I don’t want to wake him. That man is one grumpy son of a bitch when he hasn’t slept,” Jared responded, laughing. “Besides, I’d worry about you in here all alone all night. I’m fine on the couch.”

“I didn’t mean to kick you out of your bed. Switch with me, at least,” she pleaded. Jared stood from the couch and crossed the room, towering over her as she lay in his bed.

“Are you questioning my decision, sweetheart?” He asked, that deep tone back in his voice. Jen gulped.

“No,” she replied, but it sounded more like a question.

He placed his hands on the bed on either side of her, leaning in. “No?” 

Jen inhaled and damn he smelled good. How was that even possible for a man to smell that good? Her head swam and then she lost her filter again and maybe got just a little brave when she responded, “No, sir.”

Jared’s jaw ticked. “Good girl,” he told her, kissing her forehead again, lingering longer this time. He hovered above her a little longer and then tore himself away back to the couch. “Sleep now. Big day tomorrow,” he said, closing his eyes again and returning to looking like a peaceful angel reclined on the couch.

Somehow, Jen managed to close her eyes and sleep. It really had been a long, weird day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another unbelievable day at camp :)

Jen woke up with the sun shining directly in her face and groaned. At home, she always slept with the curtains closed to avoid this sort of rude awakening. She had been having a lovely dream where Jared was flirting with her and she ended up in his bed and he was hovering over her, about to kiss her and then... she woke up. Damn sunlight.

She stretched out in bed, yawning, and immediately retracted her limbs in pain with a groan. She was sore all over, and her hand stung particularly bad. With the sudden pain came the rush of realization that it hadn’t all been a dream. She sat up in bed faster than she should have and cursed herself for being so clumsy that she’d hurt herself this bad. She took a moment to survey her surroundings and realized she was alone. Her cell phone sat on the nightstand, plugged into a charging cable. A bottle of water sat atop a handwritten note with two tylenol set on the corner of the page. She gulped the pills down quickly, just wanting the pain to fade.

> > Jen _,_
>> 
>> I had an early morning and didn’t want to wake you. Stay in bed, take the tylenol and call me at (555) 237-6277. I want to be sure you’re okay before you leave.
>> 
>> -J

She contemplated ignoring the note and running out of the building as fast as she could. Then she thought she’d have to be stupid to pass up a chance to add Jared’s phone number to her phone. She checked the time. 9:15 am. Damn. She’d missed breakfast and her friends were probably really worried since she hadn’t come back last night. Should she call Heather? She was never gonna believe this story. She should call Jared like he’d asked... no, instructed, in his note, she thought. Still undecided, she gently swung her legs to the floor and gingerly made her way to the ensuite bathroom. She used the bathroom, splashed some water on her face, ran a comb thru her hair, and borrowed a dab of toothpaste on her finger to brush her teeth. Running through her regular morning routine made her feel somewhat normal and brought her head out of the clouds a bit so she could think. Being around Jared had this unique way of breaking her brain that was starting to become more problematic than cute.

She exited the bathroom and nearly ran straight into Jared standing in the doorway of the room.

“I thought I told you to stay in bed?” He questioned, but he didn’t sound angry.

“I was just using the bathroom,” she defended, retaking her spot on the bed and pulling the blanket back over her legs.

“You missed breakfast, so I grabbed you something. Eat,” he insisted, handing her a strawberry yogurt cup and a spoon and pulling a granola bar and orange out of his fanny pack and setting them in her lap. As she tore into the yogurt cup he turned and pulled the first aid kit out of the cabinet again.

“Thank you, for breakfast and for the first aid and everything. You really didn’t have to.”

"Its my pleasure. Now, let me see that hand.” Jared held his hand out for hers.

Jen put her hand in his, palm up, so he could remove the old, bloody bandage put a new one on. “You’re kind of bossy,” she teased. Jared smirked.

“I’m used to getting my way, and I’m a bit of a control freak. My reputation precedes me, I’m sure.” Jared finished with her hand and pulled the blanket away from her legs, inspecting her hurt knees and seeming pleased with her condition.

“It does, its just a little intimidating in person,” Jen admitted. He smiled at her, putting his hand along the side of her neck again, thumb grazing her throat.

“You seem to be holding your own just fine,” he praised. His touch burned her skin to the core and her brain went fuzzy again.

“I don’t think so. I have a hard time concentrating when you talk to me... or touch me, or just look in my direction, basically. I feel like I’m in some fuzzy dream world and reality is going to come crashing in any second,” Jen admitted sheepishly.

“And what happens next in this fuzzy dream world of yours?” Jared asked, still not removing his touch from her neck.

“I’m pretty sure you’re in control here and I’m just happily along for the ride,” she answered, her gaze drifting from his eyes down to his lips, so close to hers the way he was holding her neck and leaning in.

Jared looked thoughtful for a moment before he abruptly pulled away from her and returned the first aid kit to the cabinet. He pulled a pair of sweatpants and a Mars shirt from a bag and set them on the bed next to her. “Your pants are ripped to shreds, go change and I’ll walk you to your next activity. You’ve got cupcakes wars with Tomo in half an hour.”

“There you go being bossy again,” she winked at him, getting off the bed and taking the clothes from him. “Its a good thing I like following orders,” she teased, making her way into the bathroom and shutting the door. “How do you know what my schedule is? And I don’t remember having cupcake wars on my schedule today,” she inquired through the bathroom door.

“I checked with Zack and had it added,” Jared answered while replying to texts and emails on his phone that he’d not gotten to yet that morning, leaning against the bed. She stepped out of the bathroom and went to get her her water bottle and phone from the nightstand. “You were supposed to be in my lecture today,” Jared admitted, “but I find you distracting so I had it changed.”

She couldn’t hide the shock and anger on her face. How is that fair? She has to miss out on her activity with him because she fell. But Jared Leto patched up your knee and kissed your forehead twice and flirted with you all day so stop being greedy, her rational brain reminded her. Wait, did he just say he finds her distracting?

“I distract you?” she asked, trying to rein in her emotions.

“Yes. And I would very much like to spend more time with you and see you again, just not when I’m supposed to be giving 200 echelon the time and attention they deserve for coming here this weekend,” Jared took her phone from her hand and used her thumb to unlock it, then created a contact with his number for her and called his phone from hers all while she stood dumbfounded by what he was saying. “I’m going to text you later. I hope you’ll answer, but if you find me too intimidating, I understand,” he teased.

“Why?” she blurted out, still trying to come to grips with the past 24 hours.

“I’ll admit I’m intrigued. You’re naturally submissive but don’t back down from a challenge, willing to accept help and care but you don’t expect it. That’s an interesting combination that I’d like to explore further,” Jared answered sincerely. “Plus, you look really gorgeous on your knees at my feet,” he finished, causing her to blush and turn away from him, rendered speechless yet again. Jared threw his arm around her shoulder. “Come on, you’re gonna be late to cupcake wars and then I’m gonna be late and I hate that.” He pulled her along beside him out the door, down the hallway and out the building, only pulling his arm away when they were out in the open.

A golf cart pulled up beside them after they’d walked only a few yards. “Bro, you’re gonna be late, as usual,” Shannon said, hoping off the back of the cart.

“Jen, Shannon, Shannon, Jen,” Jared introduced her immediately and Shannon shook her non bandaged hand. “I wanted to make sure she got to cupcake wars okay this morning. She took a pretty hard fall during the hike last night and it was my fault so I’m taking special care of her,” Jared told him.

“I’ll give her a ride. I was going to head over there and give Tomo a hard time anyway,” Shannon offered.

“Perfect, thanks Shan,” Jared took Jen’s hand and helped her into the seat. “I’ll text you, I promise,” Jared said, waving them off.

“So, you and my little brother having a good time this weekend?” Shannon asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Jen was sure she should be lightheaded from how deeply she was blushing.

“No, Jared very sweetly helped bandage me up when I fell. I cut my hand pretty bad and scraped both knees and twisted my ankle. I’m a mess, quite frankly, but Jared put me back together pretty well,” Jen was surprised how easy it was to talk to Shannon. There was something about the man that made you feel instantly at ease. He was like the complete opposite of Jared, who set her on edge and made her brain stop working simply by being in the same room.

“Yeah, he’s good at doing that. Besides the dire injuries, are you having a good weekend?”

“The concert last night was amazing. I’ve actually never been to a Mars show before, so it was my first. I’ve watched on Vyrt before, but that’s all. And I caught the very end of your meditation class. That was nice.”

“Oh, _you’re_ meditation girl! No wonder Jared likes you,” Shannon said, making Jen blush yet again. “I don’t mean to overstep here, but just know that we all have each other’s back. If J’s texting you, I’m sure he really likes you. I’m gonna ask you not to make him regret it.”

“Does he do this a lot?” she asked, figuring that if Shannon could be straightforward about this conversation she could too.

“Not as often as his reputation would have you believe,” he answered.

The cart pulled up outside the dining hall and Shannon offered his hand to help her off. He opened the door like a gentleman for her, and guided her straight through the crowded hall to Tomo.

“Tomo, playing with your food as usual,” Shannon joked, hugging his friend. “This is Jen. Jen, Tomo. Take care of her, she’s Jared’s favorite this weekend,” Shannon told him, slapping him on the back and then making his way back out of the hall slowly, saying hello and waving to several starstruck echelon along the way.

Tomo pulled out a chair at the table in front of them and offered it to Jen, “Take a seat, you can be on my team. We’re about to get started,” Tomo said with a smile. She sat and looked around, trying to determine if anyone had noticed she’d walked in with Shannon and was now sat with Tomo. No one seemed to be staring or taking any special notice; she thanked god for small favors.

Tomo got everyone’s attention and announced the rules for Cupcake Wars. He made sure everyone had a team to be a part of and visited each table as they began to make their cupcake creations. Jen was joined at her table by one of the counselors and Vicki, who introduced herself as soon as she sat down and asked how she knew Shannon, since she’d seen him walk her in.

“Oh, um...” Jen felt so awkward trying to explain whatever this weird weekend was. “I fell on the hike last night and Jared sort of took care of me and then Shannon offered to give me a ride over because we were running late.” She hoped that explanation was sufficient. The three of them started decorating their cupcakes and sharing ideas about what to put on them until Tomo made his way over to their table. He gave Vicki a kiss before pulling out a chair and sitting next to Jen.

“So, Jen, what do you do when you’re not off in the hills of Malibu having fun with your favorite band?” Tomo asked.

“I’m a substitute teacher. It gives me a really flexible schedule so I can take trips like this,” she answered, using edible pearls to form the glyph of Jared’s wrist tattoo, on her cupcake.

“Are you having fun this weekend?” Tomo asked.

“Of course she is, Jared’s ‘taking care of her,” Vicki teased.

“Oh my god, not in that way!” Jen defended. “He literally bandaged me up and fed me and thats it.” Her phone buzzed and she checked the message right away. Her face lit up when she read it and responded immediately.

> > > Are you having fun with Tomo? -J
>>> 
>>> Yes. Aren’t you supposed to be focusing on a room full of people right now?
>>> 
>>> I told you, you distract me. -J
>>> 
>>> Well focus. Its not fair to everyone else if I’m monopolizing your attention this weekend.

When she set the phone down, Vicki was looking at her with a cheshire grin. “Who was that?"

“It was Jared,” Jen confessed.

“He’s texting? Oh, you must be a favorite,” Tomo laughed, using the same words Shannon had earlier. It prickled at Jen’s mind. When Tomo stood to announce everyone had five more minutes and make the rounds of the tables again, Jen turned to Vicki.

“Seriously, does J do this a lot? He flirted with me yesterday and really, nothing happened last night but he let me sleep in his room because I was hurt and now he’s texting and I don’t know what to think at this point,” Jen figured a woman-to-woman conversation was most likely to get her some answers.

“He doesn’t. I’m not saying he never has before, but its rare. My advice, enjoy it, have fun, and keep in mind that we are all fiercely protective of each other. I trust his judgement in people but even he gets it wrong sometimes. He gets enough shit in the press and on gossip sites; he doesn’t need more,” Vicki explained.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Jen assured.

Tomo loudly announced the end of cupcake wars and Tomo and Vicki and several camp counselors judged everyone’s creations. The winning team was ecstatic and took pictures with Tomo and their cupcakes. Jen excused herself from the table, telling Vicki it was nice to meet her and to please tell Tomo goodbye. She was looking forward to spending the afternoon with her friends, which was as big a part of the reason she’d come on this trip as the band was.

She met up with Heather and the others on the path towards their cabin after Jared’s activity had finished too.

“Where have you been? We were worried! I heard you took a pretty nasty fall last night,” Heather asked, hugging her.

“I did. But I was in good hands. I must have fallen asleep in the nurses office and they just let me be.” There was NO WAY she was telling Heather and the others in her cabin about sleeping in Jared’s room.

“Why weren’t you at the lecture?” Megan, another cabin mate, asked.

“They must have screwed my schedule up. I was at cupcake wars instead. Its okay, I had a lot of fun! And I got to do the hike with Jared last night so I’ve had my fair share,” Jen responded. “I’m starving! Lets get lunch and then we can spend the afternoon playing at all the other activities before the show tonight.”

The group ate lunch together and then did as many activities as they could squeeze in to one afternoon. Jen checked her phone occasionally for a new text, but didn’t receive any. While they were playing on the lawn with the hula hoops, Dai approached the group.“Are you Jen?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Jen bit her lip nervously. No one had noticed anything strange about her weekend so far but this was sure to tip them off that something was up, wasn’t it?

“The nursing staff wanted me to check in with you. We have a seat off to the side of stage you’d probably be more comfortable in given your injuries. Would that be alright?” Jen wondered if Dai had made up that cover story or someone else.

Jen turned to her friends, “Guys, I’m really starting to hurt. It was a blast today but I may have pushed a little too hard after hurting myself like that. You don’t mind if I take the seat, right?” Everyone agreed she should take care of herself and go. Dai led her over to the side of the stage. The area was blocked off from the main crowd by a small partition. No one would see she was sitting there if they were looking at the stage head on.

When the guys arrived to start the show, Jared surprised her from behind again, cupping his hands over her eyes and whispering, “Guess who,” in her ear.

“Bart Cubbins,” she joked. Jared removed his hands and gave her a peck on the cheek. Tomo and Shannon each waved hello while the tech guys helped set up their in-ears.

“Very funny,” Jared said. “Are you okay sitting here without your friends? I thought you might enjoy a different perspective tonight. And I didn’t want you standing on that hurt ankle all evening.”

“This is perfect. Thank you for thinking of me,” Jen said, unable to control what was starting to feel like a permanent grin on her face. This weekend had really been unbelievable.

The concert was predictably spectacular. No one knew how to work a crowd like Jared. Jen sang right along with the rest of the echelon through most if it. Of course, continuing with the weekends unbelievable theme, Jared sang one line in particular while staring off stage, right into her eyes. The final chorus of hurricane- Do you really want me? The chorus before the entire audience had predictably devolved into hoots and hollers as the echelon confirmed that yes, of course they want you, Jared. As he sang the line the final time, he was looking right at her, ignoring the huge audience and focusing solely on her. The pause after the line was filled with screams of devotion from the echelon once again, but Jared didn’t respond, holding her gaze until she nodded in affirmation while biting her lip in nervousness.

When Tomo and Shannon stepped off stage while Jared did his acoustic bit one on one with the crown, they stood near her. “Having fun?” Shannon asked.

“Yeah, you guys are really amazing. He’s amazing,” Jen answered, not looking away from Jared as she answered Shannon.

When it was over, Jared stepped off stage and told her to meet him outside his building in 20 minutes. That gave her enough time to tell Heather she was going for a walk and not to wait up for her at the cabin and plenty of time to walk there. Jared arrived by golf cart a few minutes after she did, food in hand.

They shared a vegan pizza sitting on the couch of his room, talking about the day. Jared filled her in on what she’d missed at his activity that day. She told him she thought Shannon and Tomo were really sweet, and it was cute how protective his friends were of him. “What did your friends say when you told them where you were last night?” Jared asked.

“I didn’t. I told them I fell asleep in the nurses office. I don’t think its any of their business that you were kind enough to take care of me last night and I didn’t want any rumors starting around camp.”

“You didn’t want bragging rights?” Jared asked, genuinely curious.

“I don’t need bragging rights. I’m perfectly content with whatever this is. Besides, you don’t need people gossiping about your personal life any more than they already do. I hope you know that I respect you enough to not blab our every conversation to the world.”

“I appreciate that,” his hand returned to that favorite spot on her neck. “I don’t want to scare you off, but I literally can’t get the image of you kneeling beneath that tree out of my head. I wish I had a picture of it. And I’d very much like for you submit to me for this evening, if you’re willing.”

Jared’s expression was borderline nervous, shy even. Was he really worried she would say no? Who says no to a request like that from Jared fucking Leto? She really needed to stop referring to him like that in her head, but the novelty of the situation had far from evaporated at this point. She took a deep, stuttering breath in trying to calm her nerves before answering, “I’m willing,” her voice squeaked, betraying her nerves.

“I was really hoping you’d say that, sweetheart. Let’s talk safewords. Is the stoplight system okay for you?”

She really appreciated that he didn’t just jump into a scene without discussion. It made her feel safe with him. “Green for go, yellow for slow down, red for stop. I’m good with that.”

“Hard Limits? I don’t expect a whole questionnaire, just anything in particular you’d like me to avoid?” He was holding her hands in his now, keeping eye contact with her, giving her his undivided attention.

“No blood or any gross bodily fluids, really. Condoms aren’t optional. No impact toys, I don’t feel comfortable with that for a first scene. I’m not a pet, I’m a human, and age play, not my thing. What about you, any limits I should know about?” Her nerves were starting to get the better of her and she was practically shaking.

“Lying is a hard limit for me. This doesn’t work unless you feel comfortable telling me exactly what you’re thinking and feeling. Call me Sir, not Master. That’s an earned title and like you said, its not right for a first scene. Relax, sweetheart. I’m not gonna hurt you,” he whispered, pulling her lips to his. His hands roamed her body while his tongue explored her mouth, taking her breath away. “Stand up and strip for me, baby,” he ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW smut chapter. Enjoy! :)

 

Jen stood in front of Jared where he sat on the couch, his legs spread wide, eyes locked on hers. She slowly pulled the t-shirt he’d given her that morning over her head, revealing her champagne colored bra. She slipped her fingers along the waistband of her pants and dragged the fabric down her legs, bending forward as she did so her breasts were on full display for him. She stepped out of the pants and tossed them to the side atop the discarded t-shirt. Jared’s face lit up upon discovering she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Naughty girl,” he commented, licking his lips. “Come here,” he held his hand out and when she got close he pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. He ran his hands from her shoulders down her arms and then back up again, pulling the straps of her bra down. His fingers danced along her sides as he reached back and undid the clasp, releasing her full breasts from their confinement. She pulled her arms free of the straps and Jared tossed the bra aside with the rest of her clothes. He started by devouring her lips, one hand entwined in her hair, holding her against him. Then he moved down her neck, pausing to suck a light mark into the exact spot he was always placing his hand along the curve of her throat. His lips continued sucking and licking across her chest, holding her breasts in his hands and running his thumbs across her sensitive nipples. She moaned loudly.

“Shh, sweetheart, Shannon and Tomo’s rooms are right next door,” he warned her.

She bit her lip to try to contain the sounds that wanted to escape. “Fuck.” Jared smiled, snaking his right hand down along her hip and across her body to her core. He swept one finger along her entrance and Jen threw her head back, nearly biting through her lip to keep from being too loud as she moaned her pleasure once again.

“So wet already, just for me?” he asked, continuing to lightly run his index finger along her folds.

“Fuck, Jared, I’ve been this wet for you since the moment you introduced yourself,” Jen answered. Jared pulled his hand back and gave her a firm smack to the ass.

“What’d you call me?” he admonished.

“Sir, I’m sorry, sir,” Jen corrected, taking a deep breath to process the slight pain. Jared ran his hand over her buttock to soothe the ache.

“Color?” He checked in.

“So fucking green, sir,” she answered, smiling.

“Good girl,” he chuckled against her lips, kissing her again. “On your knees, sweetheart,” Jared instructed, guiding her off his lap to kneel between his legs. She looked up at him with hungry eyes. “Go ahead,” he allowed.

Jen reached up and pulled at the button and zipper on his pants, tugging them down slightly along with his underwear. She brushed her hand across his cock as it sprang free, then took it firmly in hand and gave him several strokes. Jared tossed his head back this time with a groan. He reached his hand out and lightly fisted the hair on the back of her head, pulling her forward. “Show me what a good little slut you can be for me sweetheart and worship my cock.”

Jen ran the tip of her tongue along his entire length just once before engulfing him in the heat of her mouth. Jared’s fist tightened in response and she winced slightly. “Sorry, baby,” he apologized, relaxing his grip slightly. She moaned around his dick, to let him know she was okay, the vibrations making him shiver. Jared let her take her time slowly running her lips and tongue up an down nearly the full length of his cock for several minutes before he adjusted his grip on her hair, gathering more of it into his hands and pulling it back off of her face. “You think you can take all of me tonight, baby?” He asked. Before she could answer, he was using his grip to push himself further down her throat. “I think you can.”

She focused on her breath and not choking as Jared pressed his full length into her mouth, and she managed pretty well for a few thrust as he moaned and praised her before he pulled out. “Go stand facing the bed,” he directed, his voice ragged, and she complied immediately. Jared pulled a condom out of the nightstand drawer and put it on quickly. He pressed the back of her body against his, one hand coming up around her throat and the other at her waist. He moved his right hand from her throat to her back and pushed her forward so she was bent over the bed, holding herself up on her elbows. “Absolutely beautiful,” he praised. He slid two fingers along her wet slit before shoving them into her gushing warmth. “Ready for me, slut?” He asked, thrusting his fingers in and out a few times, making her pant.

“Yes, sir, please!” she nearly shouted, earning herself another three spankings in quick succession.

“I told you to keep your voice down, sweetheart. Don’t make me really punish you tonight,” he breathed into her ear. Then he lined himself up and thrust into slowly. She moaned and writhed as his length gradually entered her until he was fully seated within her. He held still for a few moments, letting her adjust, until she started clutching at the sheets in desperation.

“Please, Sir,” she pleaded. “Fuck me, please, please sir,” she panted out and Jared began to pull back slowly before thrusting forward quickly several times. Jen’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. “Fuck!” She cried out and he let loose, gripping her hips tightly and pounding into her with unbridled lust.

“Are you going to come for me, sweetheart? Can you come on my dick like a good little slut?” He teased, sliding the fingers of one hand to her clit and rubbing in small circles. She groaned loud enough Jared was certain the occupants of the next room would have heard but he didn’t care right now. “That’s it,” Jared encouraged, feeling her spasm around him as her orgasm drew near. His other hand left her hip and covered her mouth to mute her screams of pleasure. “Come for me, baby. Let go,” He encouraged and she lost herself to the pleasure, grateful for the hand muffling her screams. “Good girl, that’s my little whore,” he cooed as he continued to thrust into her, harder now that he’d returned both hands to her hips. A minute later he was coming inside her, biting his lip and groaning quietly.

He pulled out and stepped back, tossing the condom in the trash. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and used it to wipe himself clean quickly and zipped up his pants while Jen let her wobbly arms collapse onto the bed, panting. “Fuck,” was all she could manage to say yet again.

“Fuck, sir,” he corrected, grinning and giving her another hard slap to the ass. “I’m not done with you yet. Flip over and lay back on the bed,” he ordered. She moved slowly but didn’t protest his orders, laying in the center of the bed. He laid himself down next to her so their bodies were touching nearly from head to toe. He took one wrist and then the other and placed her hands behind her head. “Keep them there until I say or I’ll have to punish you,” he commanded, kissing her deeply. He again worked his way down her body, kissing along her neck and chest. He pulled one nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around until she moaned and arched against his body. Then he repeated the process with the second. At the same time, one hand moved down across her stomach and lower to cup her mound in his hand. She tensed and he could tell she was struggling to keep her hands in position. “Color?” He wanted to check in again to be sure she was okay with continuing.

“Green, sir,” she sighed, still floating a bit on the high from her orgasm.

“I would love to find out how many times I can make you cum in one night,” he mused, her eyes going wide. “But we have to be up early again tomorrow so I think just one more will do.” She relaxed against him, pushing her hips up trying to gain more friction from his hand. “Ah ah, sweetheart. There are rules. I want you to ask permission to cum, and if you can manage to hold it until I give you permission, I’ll give you a reward,” he promised. “Can you do that, sweetheart?”

“Yes, sir,” she whimpered, steeling herself for what was to come. Jared expertly thrust two fingers inside her and immediately found her g-spot. She cursed again and the sound of that word coming from her mouth was quickly becoming his new favorite sound. It was shocking to her how quickly he was able to bring her to the edge of orgasm again. “Sir,” she pleaded. “Please, may I cum?”

Jared pulled his hand and lips from her body immediately. “No, sweetheart, but I’m very pleased you asked so sweetly. I think you can beg better than that though. Beg me to touch you again.”

“Please, sir, I was so close. Please give this slut the honor of your hands on her body,” she begged shamelessly. Damn, she was good. Jared returned his fingers to her pussy with the addition of his thumb now rubbing at her clit. His lips met hers and their kissing consumed the sounds of Jen’s panting and moaning in pleasure until she had to pull away again to beg, “Oh, please, sir, let me cum. Its too much, please,” she begged again, tears pricking the corners of her eyes from the overwhelming pleasure.

Jared leaned close and whispered in her ear, “Bite your lip and cum for me, sweetheart.” His lips and teeth worked at her neck as she convulsed around his fingers and nearly bit through her lip trying not scream in ecstasy. Jared slowed his movement and gently removed his hands from her body. He held his fingers up to her lips. “Open,” he ordered and she did, snaking her tongue out and sucking his fingers into her mouth to clean her juices from them.

“Thank you, sir, that was amazing,” she gushed as he pulled the blanket up from the foot of the bed and covered her shivering body. It wasn’t particularly cold in the room, but she was crashing from the endorphin high. He pulled her arms from behind her head and tucked them beneath the blanket as well.

“Thank you for your submission tonight, sweetheart. You were beautiful. And we’re done now, so you can call me Jared again,” he informed her, holding her against him and stroking her hip soothingly.

Jesus Christ, she fucked Jared Leto. No, Jared Leto fucked her, and made her cum twice! Her orgasm muddled brain was going to take a long time to process this. “This isn’t happening,” she muttered in disbelief under her breath, but he heard her.

“You keep saying that. Its adorable,” he commented, kissing her forehead. He leaned across her to pick up his phone from the nightstand. “I’m setting an alarm for the morning. You shouldn’t miss breakfast with your friends again on the last morning, and I have to be up anyway.” He set the alarm and placed the phone back down, but didn’t remove his arms from around her body.

“You okay? Can I get you anything?” He was running his fingers along that spot on her neck, which now sported a fairly decent sized hickey.

“I’m fine,” she responded through a yawn.

“Good. Sleep then. I set the alarm early enough we’ll have time for a shower before we have to go, and I’ve got another set of clothes for you so you don’t have to go to breakfast in the same outfit you wore yesterday,” he nuzzled his face against her neck, breathing in her scent.

“Thank you, Jared.” She yawned again and they quickly fell asleep, her head resting on his chest.

The incessant beeping of Jared’s alarm came much too quickly and they both groaned at the sound, then laughed in unison as well. Jared rolled over her and out of bed, going to the bathroom and using the facilities before turning the shower on. He returned to the bed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up to a sitting position. “Come on, sweetheart, time to get going.”

The words sent a pang through her chest. All of a sudden she really didn’t want this to end. She’d been too flabbergasted by what was happening all weekend to really think about what was going on. The realization that she was flying home this evening was like a punch to the gut. The lack of sleep the past few nights certainly wasn’t helping her keep control of her emotions either. Her eyes welled up with tears uncontrollably. She quickly slipped out of bed and past Jared, hiding her face from him and closing the bathroom door behind her.

He gave her a few minutes to herself before knocking on the door. “Hey, sweetheart, I started that shower for the both of us, you know?” He said, peeking his head in the door. She was stood leaning against the counter, frantically wiping tears from her eyes at his sudden intrusion. He stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. “Jen, look at me,” he tilted her head up to meet his eyes. “I’ve had my fair share of one night stands. None of them were like this. I know you’re flying home today but I want to see you again and keep talking to you. I’d like to see where this goes, if that’s okay with you,” he professed.

“Really, because of course I’d like that but you’re, well, you’re Jared fucking Leto, and I’m just some random echelon from camp and this kind of thing doesn’t happen in real life so I’m pretty sure I’m going to wake up tomorrow alone in my bed and realize it was all a cruel dream,” She babbled embarrassingly.

“It really is happening,” he chuckled, “and I promise when you wake up tomorrow you’ll have a text from me confirming as much. In the meantime, the shower is probably getting cold, so lets get moving,” he assured her, pulling her into the shower with him. He quickly washed his hair while she stood under the spray and soaked in the heat of the water and then they switched positions so she could wash her hair while he washed his body Then he washed hers as well, running his hands teasingly across her nipples as he crossed her chest. They both rinsed off and Jared grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist, then held open the second towel for her to step into. He ran his hands along her body, drying her off a bit, and held her in his arms for a moment, kissing her gently.

They broke apart and went out into the bedroom to dress. Jared laid out another pair of pants and Mars shirt for her. Then he pulled another You Wouldn’t Understand sweatshirt. “Your reward for last night,” he said. She smiled widely as she looked at it more closely, and noticed writing beneath the printed words. He’d used a sharpie to make it say, “You Wouldn’t Understand, Sweetheart.” They got dressed quickly and she returned to the bathroom to run his comb through her hair and steal his toothpaste again.

“I’m pretty busy the whole day,” Jared told her while typing on his phone, “But I’ll text you if I get a chance and I’ll see you at the closing ceremony I’m sure.” They kissed one last time before he opened the door to the room, officially bursting the little bubble they’d been enjoying for the past nine hours. He again placed his arm around her shoulders, holding her beside him until they exited the building. A golf cart was waiting for her.

“See ya,” she said, trying for nonchalant and probably failing miserably. The cart pulled away and Jared’s attention immediately was drawn to his phone again. A moment later her phone buzzed.

> C ya ;) -J

She smiled and clutched the phone to her chest.

The cart dropped her off at the mess hall and she got her tray and easily found her friends seated already. “Did you even come back to the cabin last night?” Heather asked right away.

“I fell asleep in the hammock village,” she lied. “When I went back to change this morning, I must have just missed you leaving for breakfast.” No one batted an eye. They spent the rest of breakfast bemoaning how sad it was going to be to leave today and gushing about how amazing the weekend had been.

Jen spent the day doing a few last activities with her friends, trailing along to whatever places they dragged her. Before lunch they stopped at the Black Fuel cart for a pick me up and because they’d heard Shannon had been hanging out there for the last hour or so. Everyone got their iced coffees and was thrilled to get to say hi to Shan once more before camp ended. He personally handed her her cup, winking at her. “I put in an extra shot for you. Pretty sure you need the extra energy after last night, _sweetheart_.” She blushed so hard her face felt like it was on fire. She couldn’t even form a response to that, she only nodded and smiled and walked off with her friends while he laughed.

Still, no one in the group seemed to notice a damned thing, and she’d even asked some leading questions just to check. Her world had been flipped upside down this weekend and no one else had a clue.

Closing ceremony was fun, and Jen was relieved that her paranoia that everyone in camp knew she had let Jared fuck her brains out the night before was for naught. Tomo and Shannon had waved in her direction as they left, but didn’t make a fuss otherwise about saying goodbye to her. Jen purposely took longer than everyone else packing her things and walking out of camp so that she was alone and it was already five minutes past the final checkout time when she sent Jared a text.

> Meet me by the meditation tree. Bring your camera.

She waited for him in her submissive pose- knees folded beneath her, legs spread apart, palms up and eyes down, she heard him approach and the click of the camera as he started taking photos. “Thank you, sweetheart. That was really sweet of you.”

“You gave me a wonderful weekend. It was the least I could do... Can I get a picture of you, by the tree? I want something to remember you by too.” Jared stood and naturally posed. Why does he always look so damned good? She snapped a few quick photos of him with her phone.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his body and kissed her passionately. “Text me when you land, and call me when you’re home so I know you’re okay.”

She nodded, “I will, Sir.” She used the honorific just to tease him one last time. Jared kissed her forehead, smiling.

“You’re a naughty one, I like it,” he smirked, letting her go. She turned and picked up her bags and walked to her car alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ;P Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now posting this story on Tumblr as well now, under the user name andthest0ryg0es The tumblr version includes photos and gifs, which I think is fun! :)

Jen woke up with a killer migraine and refused to get out of bed for the first ten minutes, until the annoying repeated buzzing of her phone forced her to roll over and pick it up. She had three missed calls and several texts. “Fuck,” she cursed at her apartment ceiling, immediately dialing the number back.

“Are you okay?” He asked right away upon answering the call.

“I’m fine. I mean, I have a splitting headache this morning so I haven’t gotten out of bed yet, but I made it home in one piece. I’m sorry I didn’t text or call you yesterday,” she said weakly.

“I was worried about you,” he told her, a tinge of anger in his voice.

“To be honest I didn’t think you’d notice,” she told him, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. She really didn’t think he’d notice. I mean, he probably had camp flings every year and she was nothing special. She’d just assumed all the stuff he’d said about wanting to talk to her and see her again was to avoid the awkwardness of it all.

“While I appreciate your honesty, I need you to realize that I am serious about not wanting to lose contact with you. You’re quickly becoming my favorite distraction, sweetheart,” he told her. She smiled huge behind the phone. “And in the future when I ask you to do something I expect you’ll do it, understood, Jennifer?” His voice went into that sinful lower register that makes her spine tingle as he spoke the last sentence .

“Yes, sir,” she breathed into the phone. “I really am sorry for worrying you.”

“You’re forgiven, sweetheart. And now that that’s out of the way, and I know you’re alive I have to get back to work. Please rest today and take care of yourself and that headache. Fluids, Tylenol, sleep, Doctor Jared’s orders” he joked and she laughed.

“Thank you, Jared,” she said before ending the call. She forced herself out of bed to run through her usual morning routine, but found herself back in bed quickly, with her tea cup and a sleeve of Saltines on her bedside table because the pain was so bad she was nauseous. She took a long nap but didn't wake up feeling any better. As she lay there miserable, she realized she hadn’t read Jared’s texts from this morning and pulled them up on her phone.

Checking in because you said you’d text. Is everything okay? -J

I know its late so I will assume you are asleep now since you aren’t picking up. Please don’t brush me off. I enjoyed this weekend more than I’ve had the chance to tell you. -J

I hope you made it home safely, sweetheart. -J

As promised, here is a text to remind you, “This is happening” :) Please call me when you get this. -J 

She thought carefully about what she wanted to text him. She clicked into snapchat because she wanted to send him a pic, but she’d be damned if she was sending him an unfiltered selfie of her jet-lagged unwashed face. She used a few cute filters and took several pics so she’d have a few to chose from and then clicked on the little purple circle in the bottom corner to check her updates. She smiled when she saw Jared’s name pop up and clicked on that one first.

He’d snapped a picture of himself pouting, standing under the tree where she’d left him yesterday. He wrote, “Post Camp Depression” across the bottom. Suddenly she really missed him. Not camp, but him. She dragged herself out of bed and went to her suitcase. She pulled out the sweatshirt he’d given her and put it on before climbing back in bed and opening her camera. She took a few pics so that the word “Sweetheart” written across the bottom was clearly visible and her pouting face matched his. She picked her favorite and started a message to him.

Post Camp Depression is real.

She hit send and slumped back against the pillows again, waiting for his reply. Her phone pinged a minute later.

Are you feeling any better? -J

A little.

Is there anything I can do for you? -J

From California? I don’t think so.

If I’d known you lived so far away I wouldn’t have started flirting with you. -J

I take that back. You were so beautiful on your knees there’s no way I could have resisted. -J

You could send me a shirtless pic. That would cheer me right up. :P

She replied, giggling. A response did not come right away, but she didn't expect one. She got up to make herself a fresh cup of tea and sat at her computer to check her email. A few minutes later her phone pinged again. She nearly spit out her tea when she opened the text. He sent her a shirtless selfie, taken in his bathroom mirror it looked like, with the most sinful look on his face, like he could eat her alive. She openly gawked at the photo for a full minute before her brain started to function again.

Fuck.

If you were here we could, when you’re feeling better of course :) -J

What are you doing right now? -J

Checking my email. Resting. I always give myself an extra day off after a trip to unpack and get ready to return to reality. I don’t travel well.

Smart. I don’t usually have that luxury -J

You do have a reputation as a workaholic.

Jen waited a minute or two for a response and when she got none figured he had gone back to work. She spent the rest of the day unpacking, doing laundry, watching Netflix and trying to keep herself from reaching for her phone to text him every five minutes. It turns out that having Jared Leto’s phone number in your phone is really distracting. The last thing she wanted to do was be clingy or needy or come off as a rabid fangirl texting him all day. He has a busy life and doesn’t need her bugging him, she figured.

Around 8pm she decided to turn in early for the night, hoping it would help the last of her headache fade away before work the next day. She decided one last text today would be okay.

Thanks for checking up on me today. I’m going to bed. Sweet Dreams.

She was lying in bed checking twitter a few minutes later when she got a reply.

Turning in early tonight? -J

Yeah, I think a good nights sleep will kill off the last of this headache.

Instead of a text reply, her phone rang; it was him. “Hey,” she answered, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. The fact that talking to Jared Leto on the phone was a thing that happened in her life now was mind blowing.

“Hey sweetheart, how’re you feeling?” Jared asked sweetly.

“Better, thanks. I think that pic you sent just about cured me,” she joked.

“I’m glad. Are you in bed already?”

“I am.What are you up to right now? I can’t imagine you’re going to sleep this early,” she asked, her voice breathless with nerves.

“I am not, no. We just finished dinner and I’m going into the studio for a few hours, so I thought I’d take a quick break to say goodnight to you properly,” Jared said, and she could here voices in the background.

“Who’s we?” she asked, hoping she wasn’t prying but terribly curious.

“Shan and Stevie are here,” he answered.

“Oh, so you’re not alone right now.”

“I’m not right this moment. Why, sweetheart? Did you want me to be?” She could hear that cocky smirk of his through the phone.

“I didn’t mean...” she rushed out, embarrassed.

“Its okay, sweetheart. Let me just...” She heard a door close. “There. Now I am alone and we can have a proper conversation. What are you wearing?”

“Very funny,” she laughed.

“I’m not being funny, Jennifer. I asked you a question,” he said and that tone that made her legs shake was back again.

“Just a t-shirt,” she answered nervously.

“A Mars shirt?” he asked, chuckling.

“As a matter of fact... Its my favorite.”

“Hmmm... Take it off for me, baby. I like the thought of you lying naked in bed thinking of me,” he whispered. He listened as she did as she was told. “You live alone, right?”

“Yes, sir.” Jen tossed the shirt on the ground and pulled her sheet back over her body, feeling strangely self conscious.

“Put me on speakerphone, sweetheart,” he ordered and paused a moment for her to follow his instruction. “Good girl. Now I want you to play with those beautiful breasts for me. Remember what it felt like when it was my tongue circling your nipples, turning you on. Do you like that, sweetheart?”

“Oh, yes, sir,” she answered already breathless. His voice alone could send her over the edge, the stimulation of her hands was just a bonus.

“Now keep touching your breasts with your left hand and put your right hand on your pussy. Just hold it there, no stroking yet,” he instructed and she could hear rustling over the line. “Put two fingers inside yourself for me, baby. Tell me how wet you are,” his voice was becoming strained and she smiled, imagining the reason why.

“I’m so wet for you, sir. Oh, fuck!” 

Jared chuckled. “That’s my girl. Stroke your fingers in and out, just like I did. Let me hear how good you feel.”

Jen moaned wantonly, writhing on the bed with the phone next to her. She wanted to cum, but more than that she wanted to hear him cum. “It feels so good, sir. I wish you could feel this way too.”

“Oh, I can, baby. I’m imagining your delicate lips wrapped around my cock right now,” he told her, and she nearly came from the mental picture alone. She groaned loudly, not even trying to stifle the sounds her arousal caused her to make. “If I told you to stop right now, sweetheart, would you?”

Her heart dropped. She whined. “Please don’t ask me to, sir. I would, for you I would, I swear but oh god, I don’t want to. I want to cum, please let me cum, sir,” she begged. 

Jared moaned loud and long, and she smiled to herself knowing he was climaxing thinking of her. “Such a good girl,” he moaned. “Go ahead sweetheart, let me hear you cum on your own fingers.” Who could resist an order like that from Jared Leto?! She came hard, calling out his name. As she came down from the high she could hear him praising her, “Such a good girl for me, I won’t even punish you for not saying ‘sir’ as you came,” he taunted her.

“I’m sorry, sir,” she answered meekly, head floating from the endorphin rush.

“No need to apologize, sweetheart. We haven’t really discussed rules or anything like that. We’ll have to have that talk eventually, before we play again,” he told her.

He wanted to do this again?! Jared Leto wanted to be her Sir and have phone sex and more with her. “This isn’t happening,” she blurted yet again, losing her filter from the post-orgasm high and the general absurdity of the situation. 

Jared laughed. “Get some rest, sweetheart. I promise to keep reminding you this is really happening whenever you need me to,” he vowed.

“Thank you, Jared. Goodnight,” she sighed, elated.

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” he said and then ended the call. Jen closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes, dreaming about Jared and the next time she’d call him ‘Sir.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared invites her for a visit. Warnings: negotiation, light d/s

They had talked on the phone nearly every night for the past three weeks, and phone sex had happened a few more, on nights when he could tell she was particularly wound up or he just wanted to be reminded of the sound of her cuming, but he hadn’t dominated her those times and they had yet to discuss when that would happen again.

Some days they only spoke for a few minutes between meetings or before bed. On days when she wasn’t working and her schedule was more flexible to match his they could speak for hours before being forced to end the conversation and “return to reality” as she put it. They texted a lot too. Jared’s phone was practically an extension of his hand, so he almost always responded right away. 

She kept an eye on his social media as well, although she’d outright refused to tell him her twitter or Instagram name. She thought about deleting them entirely and starting fresh, but she had made so many friends through Vyrt and twitter that she’d hate to lose touch with, it made starting over seem pointless. One day she’d have to figure out a way to live through the embarrasment of Jared seeing her losing her fangirl shit over his snaps and tweets, but she was going to delay that day as long as humanly possible. The pinned tweet on her account was now a photo of a heart shaped rock Jared had snapped, with the word, “sweet” writen above it, each letter a different color. It made her smile so big when he’d posted it, and she’d floated through work that day with her head in the clouds. The lock screen of her phone was one of the photos of him she’d taken beneath the tree before she’d left camp. Her background was the shirtless pic he’d sent her when she was sick in bed. She had so many fangirl transgressions to correct if she ever saw him again.

That was something that was starting to nag at the back of her mind. Talking and texting was fun, but she desperately wanted to see him again. And if she saw him again, they were probably going to have ‘the talk.’ She was starting to exist in a constant state of nervousness over when, and if, it was ever going to happen but she couldnt bring herself to ask him. Thankfully, he finally broke the tension that’d been building.

“When’s your next break from work, sweetheart?” He asked during a late night phone call. 

“I can take a break whenever, I just have to give them some notice I’ll be unavailable,” she answered, her interest piqued. “Why do you ask?”

“We’re taking Tomo to Vegas for his birthday. Its a late birthday trip because we all had to coordinate schedules, but we’re all going and I thought you might like to join me as my date for the weekend,” he said, holding his breath in anticipation after.

“I would love to,” she replied immediately.

“Good, I’ll give Joie your number so she can send you the details and book your flight,” he sounded excited, and the thought made her giddy. He wanted to see her again. 

Two weeks later Jared was waiting for her when she exited the terminal at McCarran airport. She wanted to run into his arms for a hug, but suddenly felt very self concious about being with him in public. She walked to him, keeping herself from appearing too eager and feeling abruptly nervous about the entire weekend. 

“Hey,” she said lamely, eyes looking anywhere but his. Jared picked up on it immediately.

“Hey,” he said brightly, throwing his arm around her and pulling her against his body for a bone crushing hug. “I missed you,” he told her, placing a finger under her chin and forcing her to look at him. “You okay?” He smiled brightly at her, truly excited to spend time with the woman he’d been learning so much about via phone and text.

“I’m good,” she answered, letting out a breath she hadnt realized she’d been holding. 

“I’m really glad you came,” he told her, taking her bag in one hand, and her hand in the other and leading her out to the car. 

“Me too. I missed you too,” she admitted, blushing and grinning. Around him she couldn’t seem to stop smiling. It was embarassing.

They drove to the hotel and he carried her bag up to his room. “Tomo and Vicki are in the room across the hall, and Shan’s room connects to ours through there,” he pointed to the closed adjoining door. “We’re supposed to meet them in the lobby in five minutes, otherwise I’d have pinned you to the wall and started undressing you by now,” he told her, his tone nonchalant, which flustered her completely. He loved doing that to her. 

“Can I change real quick?” She asked, wanting to not wear her comfy airplane clothes out on the town in Vegas.

“Yeah, we’ve got time,” Jared told her, sitting on the bed and turning his attention to his phone.

Jen took her bag into the bathroom and changed quickly into a pair of skinny jeans and sparkly black top with a deeply plunging neckline that she hoped Jared would spend the night staring at. She touched up her makeup and took a moment to put her hair up in a cute updo with curls framing her face before stepping out of the bathroom. “All set,” she anounced. Jared put his phone away immediately, giving her his full attention.

“Damn. You clean up nice,” he commented.

“Well, you’ve only ever seen me in camp gear,” she told him. “I thought this occasion called for more than sweatshirts and yoga pants.”

“You look beautiful,” he told her, pulling her in for a kiss. “Lets go, we’ve got reservations.” Jared held the door for her to exit first, but she paused in the hallway to let him lead the way. 

Dinner was fun, and no one in the group made Jen feel like an outsider at all. She enjoyed hearing stories from Vicki about some of the wilder adventures the boys had been on during tours, and Shannon shared a few brotherly anecdotes as well. For dessert they brought out a beautifully decorate cake topped with candles and everyone sang happy birthday to Tomo while J recorded it on his phone. After dinner they all went to a club for dancing and drinks. Jen was having a great time. At some point Jen and Jared found themselves alone at the table while everyone else was off dancing.

“So, I wanted to ask you something, and you are absolutely free to say no and I promise I will understand completely, okay?” Jared leaned in and lowered his voice to keep their conversation private.

“Okay...” she said, instantly nervous. This man was so unpredictable, lord only knows what he’s up to now.

“There is a club in town I’d like to take you to tomorrow night,” he said. Her racing heart calmed at the seemingly normal request. “Its a fetish club, and I’d like you to go as my submissive,” he finished and her heart rate soared. She hoped the shock didn’t register too clearly on her face. 

“I’ve never...” she started, trying to come up with an answer for him. Did she want to do this, in public, with him? What if they were spotted? What if someone took a picture of them together in that place? Jen quickly realized that all of her concerns were with the actions of others, not of Jared. Jared sat patiently waiting for her answer, giving her the time to process his request. She knew he would never do anything to cause her harm, and she’d have her safe word if the night became too much. Just because she’d never done it before wasn’t a good enough reason not to try it now, and the fact that he was Jared fucking Leto shouldn’t stop her either, not if he wasn’t going to let it stop him. “You’ll tell me what to do?” she asked, rolling her eyes at her own badly worded question. “I mean, you’ll guide me through the experience. I’ve never played in public before, let alone at a club,” she clarified. Jared beamed at her with pride.

“I thought for a moment you’d turn me down flat. You’re always surprising me,” he praised her. “Of course, I will be in complete control of the evening. I’ll select your outfit, we’ll establish rules so you’ll know how to act, I think you would really flourish as a submissive under these circumstances, Jennifer. You’re a natural. And I promise you will never be out of sight, not even out of arms reach if I can help it. I’ll take care of you, sweetheart,” he assured her.

“Then yes, sir, I would love to,” she smiled at him, taking a much needed gulp of her drink, and turning her attention back to the rest of the group as they approached the table. Jared put his hand on her thigh under the table and squeezed, acknowledging her use of the word ‘sir’ and shaking his head at her. For the rest of the night his hand was always touching her somehow; the small of her back, holding her hand, stroking her arm, playing with her hair at the back of her neck. He stayed engaged in the conversation with the group, but never lost focus on her. She knew that he was showing her that he could take care of her even in public.

It was after 4am when they finally called it a night and called the car to take them back to the hotel. Jen slipped her heals off in the car and Jared pulled her feet into his lap, rubbing gently. She walked along side him to their room, everyone saying goodbye in the hallway. Jen tossed her shoes down and flopped onto the bed, suddenly very tired. Jared looked as exhausted as she felt. Still, he climbed on top of her on the bed, first undoing the button and zipper on her jeans, then pulling her top over her head. 

“That blouse... that’s going to be a favorite of mine,” he told her, biting his lip. He pulled her jeans off her body and when she sat up to help free her feet when they became entangled, he also removed her bra. Then he took his shirt off and slipped it over her arms and head. She smiled. It smelled like him in the most delicious way. Jared kicked off his shoes and pants while she crawled further up the bed and pulled down the covers, snuggling down beneath them. He joined her, pulling her body flush against his and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Tomorrow... we’ll talk more then, okay?” He mumbled. “For now, sleep." They were asleep almsot instantly. 

In the morning she woke alone in bed. She sat up bleary-eyed to find Jared sitting at the table working on his laptop and sipping coffee, a full breakfast for two layed out before him. “Good morning, sleepyhead,” he sing-songed at her. “Well, afternoon practically. Come eat with me,” he insisted. She slipped out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes before joining him at the table. 

“I’m starving this morning, thanks for this,” she said, putting syrup on two pancakes and digging in.

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” he said. “I thought we’d eat, have a little talk,” he looked up at her as he said that, gauging her reaction. She cringed only slightly when he said it, her nerves getting the best of her for a moment. “Tonight Tomo and Vicki and Shannon have tickets for a Cirque show I saw last time I was here.”

“I’ve never been to one, always wanted to though,” she said through a mouthfull of pancake.

“I promise to take you to one next trip,” he said, waiting to see if she’d bring up the plans he’d made for them tonight on her own.

“I’d like that,” was all she responded.

“So, tonight, you and I are going to have a little fun,” he practically purred. How does he do that with his voice? It makes her knees weak every time. “But we need to discuss the rules and such first. Is that something you’re ready for?” he asked her, not wanting to push. She looked like a deer caught in headlights who might dart away at any moment. She swallowed her bite of food and nodded. He pushed back from the table a bit and patted his knee. “Come here, sweetheart.”

Jen rose from her seat and sat on his lap, legs draped over the arm of the chair and his hand running soothingly along her back. “I think its pretty obvious by now why I’m attracted to you, sweetheart,” he said, stroking her hair back off her shoulder and resting his hand on her neck. “Its incredibly important to me that you don’t feel like you have to do this. There’s no pressure. I know this thing between us is new. I’m used to people trying to please me, because... well, you know.”

“You’re Jared fucking Leto,” she interupted, her voice shaking more with nerves than with the teasing laughter she’d intended. Jared laughed.

“Yes, that tends to be an issue when it comes to this sort of thing,” he admitted and sounded weary of it. “If you’re uncomfortable with the idea in any way, I need you to tell me now. I won’t be upset, I promise. I won’t put you on a plane and send you packing. I’m genuinely enjoying getting to know you and I hope you are too. Just because you’re not up for this doesn’t mean we have to stop exploring whatever this is,” he told her gently, kissing the tip of her nose when he’s done and waiting patiently for her to think it through and formulate a response. She could swear the man has the patience of a saint.

“I am nervous,” she began, and then falters. 

“I’m listening,” he told her, hand still at the back of her neck, making her feel grounded and secure.

“I guess its two different kinds of nervous,” she continued, talking faster now. “I’m pretty much always nervous around you because the new-ness of the whole ‘Jared fucking Leto talks to me’ thing still hasn’t quite worn off yet. There’s still a ‘why me?’ factor there,” she blushed deeply as she confessed this to him. While sitting in his lap. What is her life?! “But beyond that I am nervous because its a new level of submission I’ve never tried before. I mean, that’s exciting too! Which is why I said yes, and I still want to do it. A tiny part of me is just freaking the fuck out.” 

“Okay, well I can’t do a whole lot about being ‘Jared fucking Leto,’” he teased her. “And you know the answer to the ‘why you’ question already, we’ve talked about this before,” he admonished her slightly, tugging on her earlobe. “You’re a natural submissive, Jen, and thats actually pretty rare, and you’re smart and beautiful and it doesn’t matter where or how we met. The universe brings us people everyday in all sorts of ways.” She nodded at his words and rested her head against his chest, relaxing. “As for the second part, we’re going to discuss the rules and safewords and limits very thoroughly. If at any time you want to end the night tonight you only need to say the word or give the signal and we’ll leave right away. I promise to take care of you,” he assured her, tipping her head back and kissing her deeply. “So, did you bring that checklist I emailed you last week?”

Jen nodded and scooted off his lap to go to her bag and retrieve the printed checklist he’d sent her. It was a very thorough list of kinks, each with a ranking of 1-4 (from hard limit to yes, please!) in two columns. The first column he’d filled out. The second was for her answers. She crawled back into his lap and handed him the list. They spent the next hour going over each item in detail. Some of her answers surprised him.

“Four on bondage, Four on ropes but 2 on the spreader bar?” he inquired. 

“I think its the metal bar aspect that freaks me out. Somewhere in my brain it feels more restrictive than rope, even though I know logically they’re just as immobilizing. Its not a hard 1 though. I’d be willing to explore it with you with a little extra caution and warning,” she explained and he noded, satisfied with her answer.

“Safewords!” he announced later in the day after closing the door behind the room service delivery of an early dinner. They’d spent the whole afternoon after waking up late wrapped up in each other’s arms going over their checklists and ignoring the outside world. Jared was starting to understand what she meant when she said she had to ‘return to the real world’ after every time they talked. It was so easy for him to get wrapped up in her and forget everything else for awhile. 

“Red, yellow, green,” she repeated dutifully.

“I want to give you an extra word for tonight. In case we’re in a conversation with someone and you don’t feel comfortable being so conspicuous with your safeword,” he told her. “How about ‘coconut’?”

“That should work,” she agreed, taking a big bite of her pasta. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was until he’d set the plate in front of her. She swallowed nervously and looked up at him. Jared was sitting across from her just staring at her. She looked him right in the eye and took a deep breath, bracing for what she knew was coming next. “Rules?” she asked, turning to the next item on their list of things to talk about before tonight.

Her question seemed to jolt Jared out of his stupor. She was so beautiful and willing, he’d zoned out for a moment imagining her on her knees for him tonight. “Rules, we can discuss after we eat. I don’t want any distractions,” he told her, picking up his fork and spearing into his salad. They ate thier lunch and switched to talking about more mundane topics. 

“The others won’t have missed us today?” she asked.

“No, everyone had their own thing to do today,” he answered. “Usually I’d be rock climbing. I think I’ve found a much better alternative for this trip though,” he winked at her. “Did you have fun last night?”

“I did, your brother and Tomo are really sweet and Vicki is a blast. I was surprised Shannon didn’t bring someone along like you did though,” she commented. 

“His girlfriend couldn’t make it. I’m sure you’ll meet her eventually.” The fangirl inside Jen was dying. Shan had a girlfriend?! Who? What, when where and why? She managed to keep herself in check and to remind herself that Shannon was just another person, Jared’s brother. And Jared is just a person. Not some rock god sent from heaven to torment her... okay, her mind wandered off a bit there. Evidently she didn’t do as good a job keeping her reaction off her face as she’d hoped though, because Jared was smirking at her. “I trust you and I know that information isn’t going to end up on twitter or tumblr somewhere later, but please also don’t mention it to Shan. He’s even more private than I am when it comes to these things,” Jared implored her.

“My lips are sealed,” she promised, miming turning a lock and throwing away the key.

“Thank you, sweetheart. Are you done eating?” he asked, putting his hand out for her nearly empty plate. She handed it to him with a nod, suddenly nervous again and unable to form words. “Come sit on the couch,” he directed, setting their plates back on the room service cart and then sitting besides her. He pulled her into his lap, stroking his hand down her back in those long, smooth strokes that always seemed to calm her. 

“Rules,” he began, and paused to watch her react. She squirmed and tensed a bit, biting her lip and avoiding eye contact with him again. He tilted her head up so he could hold her gaze. “Remember the night hike?” he asked her, smiling. She relaxed slightly in his arms, remembering the night they’d met. 

“Yes, sir,” she answered. Jared shook his head.

“You don’t have to call me sir right now, we’re still just talking,” he informed her. “Unless it helps you,” he added, seeing her sink her teeth even further into her lip with nerves.

“It does,” she answered. “I’m sorry. I’m so nervous and I don’t want to screw this up and when I get this wound up its just easier...” She trailed off, unsure if she could fully explain.

“I understand, sweetheart. Its easier if I’m in control right now, right? It calms your nerves a bit?” he asked, thinking he’d guessed that right. She nodded affirmatively. “That’s fine. Why don’t you kneel for me, sweetheart, right here.” Jared pointed to a spot on the floor between his legs. She knelt in the same pose she’d taken under the tree that first day and took a deep steadying breath. Jared leaned forward and stroked his hand down her arm soothingly. “Better?” She nodded again.

“Okay, rule number one is eye contact. When we are talking like this, I need you to look at me.” She raised her eyes to his and held his gaze. “Most of the time I expect you to keep your eyes down, respectfully, until I give you the signal to look at me or order you otherwise. If I do this,” he made an upwards gesture with his pointer finger, demonstrating. “I want your eyes on mine. So keep your eyes on my hands and you won’t miss it, understood?”

“Yes, sir,” she answered, keeping her eyes on him as he’d asked.

“I suspect you won’t have any trouble walking a half-step behind me and to the right. You did it through the whole hike,” he noted. She blushed.

“I didn’t realize,” she told him.

“Like I said, a natural,” he praised. “But just to be sure I don’t lose you in the club, I’d very much like for you to wear this...” Jared stood and stepped around her, pulling a small black box out of his bag and returning to where he was sitting. Jen never broke her position, though her eyes had drifted down in his absence. Jared signaled with his finger and her eyes snapped back to his again. He beemed with pride. “Good girl,” he cooed. The words shot pleasure straight through her. Pleasing him was incredibly satisfying.

He opened the box and held it out to her so she could see its contents. A beautiful black satin choker lay inside, with a small silver ring hanging from the center. Attached to the ring was a very long, delicate silver chain. She gasped. “Its beautiful...Um... that will definitely be a new experience for me, sir,” she told him honestly, but her voice sounded more excited than nervous now. 

“I’ll feel better if my claim to you is broadcast loud and clear,” he admitted, pulling the choker from the box. “Its not a pet play thing, so don’t worry about that. I know that’s a soft limit for you. But if I’ve got ahold of the chain it will be easier not to lose you in a crowd, and for a first time out together, I thought you might appreciate that security. May I?” he asked, indicating he’d like to put the choker on her now. 

“Yes, please,” she said, pulling her hair back out of the way as he clasped the beautiful choker around her neck. “Thank you, sir.”

“It looks really beautiful on you,” he told her, running his fingers along the edges of the satin. He leaned forward and undid the small clasp that secured the thin leash to the ring. “We’ll save this for later. I only wanted you to know what to expect for tonight.” He placed the chain back in the box and set it aside. 

“The last rule is speech. You will speak only to me tonight, no matter what. You can speak freely, unless I expressly tell you otherwise, but remember to be respectful. Call me Jared instead of sir this evening and you will be punished, understand?” His eyes darkened with lust at the thought.

“Yes, sir, I understand,” she answered, voice breathy. She was already getting turned on. This night would be torture in the best way.

“Good girl. Now, there’s a garment bag hanging on the back of the bathroom door that has your outfit for tonight in it. I’ll give you some time to get ready and then you can return to your place here when you’re ready for inspection. Do you have any questions, Jennifer?” How he managed to make her head swim everytime he used that tone of voice was beyond her.

“No, sir, I’m good,” she answered, smiling. He was right, talking it all out had done a lot to calm her nerves.

“Good. Go on then. I’ll be here whenever you’re ready,” he told her, helping her to her feet. She scurried off to the bathroom to get changed.


End file.
